<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【雀驼】苹果酒来一杯吗 02 by yagisredhat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785595">【雀驼】苹果酒来一杯吗 02</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat'>yagisredhat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AB6IX(Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christmas Couple/Matsuno Ichimatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【雀驼】苹果酒来一杯吗 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5.</p><p>林煐岷很快给朴佑镇接了骨，很快就给他身上的皮外伤上了药。朴佑镇挑着晚饭时间出来的堵他的，林煐岷看完了他身后几个病人下了班，出门便看见朴佑镇小狗一般的眼睛可怜巴巴的望着他。他没说话，径直走向停车场，朴佑镇就在后面跟着，一蹦一跳的，等开了车锁，十分自觉的上了车。</p><p>林煐岷叹了口气，真拿他没办法。</p><p>“吃什么啊？”</p><p>林煐岷转着方向盘专心倒车，没回答。朴佑镇恹恹地坐回去又开始生闷气。</p><p>车稳稳的停在一家店门口，林煐岷进去就点了餐都没问朴佑镇吃什么。</p><p>“阿姨，一份烤猪肉，帮忙给点包饭酱和辣椒。再要一个部队锅，一份腌青花鱼，一份酱油炒饭。谢谢。”</p><p>朴佑镇微张的嘴又闭上了，是他爱吃的腌青花鱼和烤猪肉，打量了一眼林煐岷，心里疑惑着是巧合还是别的什么。</p><p>饭上的很快，林煐岷往包了猪肉往嘴里塞，腮帮子鼓鼓的像只小兔子。朴佑镇被可爱到了，开始给他一个一个包，投喂林兔子。</p><p>"好了好了你自己吃。"林煐岷抓住朴佑镇的手，指尖相触，林煐岷微微低了头又拿开手。"你自己吃。"</p><p>看林煐岷也吃了不少，朴佑镇开始享用他的鱼，林煐岷把酱油浇到饭上拌好分给他。</p><p>"不能只吃肉。"</p><p>朴佑镇听话的接过炒饭，大口大口的吃饭。这几天都没什么胃口，可把他饿坏了。</p><p>"走吧，送你回去。"</p><p>"那你去哪啊？"</p><p>"回趟实验室帮老师看个数据。"</p><p>"我也要去。"</p><p>"别闹，送你回家。"</p><p>朴佑镇扯住他的袖子，痞里痞气的说着完全不可信的话，"求学若渴啊林老师。"</p><p>还没等林煐岷应下，朴佑镇抓着林煐岷躲过了来自后背的一闷棍。</p><p>"快走。"朴佑镇用手推翻两个人支撑不住，迅速上了车。</p><p>林煐岷开车的手都在抖，后面的人马上追了过来，林煐岷发誓这是他一辈子开的最快的一回了。一个漂移甩过了快要赶上来的车，朴佑镇抓紧了安全带才不至于要飞出座椅。</p><p>"可以啊林老师。"</p><p>"你闭嘴。"</p><p>"往酒吧开。"</p><p>两个人到了酒吧就往人群里窜，没想到来人还做了功课直接往台上冲，那上面放了朴佑镇的宝贝吉他，朴佑镇骂了句脏话单着腿跳着向上冲，林煐岷压根没拉住他。</p><p>酒吧里有些朴佑镇的兄弟，一场战火拉开序幕。两方交火之间朴佑镇行动不便还抱着吉他，不知道摔了几次被人按在地上揍，始终不肯松手。林煐岷见势头不好冲过来想帮忙，朴佑镇身边的敌人抄起酒瓶就要砸林煐岷。朴佑镇反应很快，抓着手里刚刚还宝贝的不行的吉他就往那个人头上一砸。</p><p>"你他妈还想打他？"说完俯下身补了一拳打在他脸上。</p><p>这次警察来的很快，朴佑镇又进了局子。接待的警官眼皮都不想抬了，天天见面，不用局长说，做完笔录就放他走了。</p><p>出来朴佑镇还是很生气，想一脚踢向门口的垃圾箱，又发现自己瘸了，更生气了。</p><p>"咳。"林煐岷咳了两声示意他过去，朴佑镇瞬间顺了毛，蹦过去蹲着看他，"哥，我受伤了。"</p><p>"瞧见了。"</p><p>"带我回去上药好不好？"</p><p>……狗皮膏药。</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>第二天朴佑镇死活又扒着门框不想走的时候，碰见金东贤了。林煐岷见他分心一把推了他出去。</p><p>"走吧，你也甭想进去了。"</p><p>……</p><p>"你们什么关系啊天天在一起。"说完朴佑镇用鼻子嗅了嗅，"妈的你怎么是个alpha。"</p><p>啪的一声，金东贤被朴佑镇抵在了墙上。金东贤万万没想到自己第一次壁咚竟然是被一个比他矮的病患按在墙上。</p><p>"标记的关系啊。"金东贤忿忿不平，激怒面前的炸药桶。</p><p>果然一拳过耳，"你撒谎，他明明没有被标记。"</p><p>"临时的啦，都第二次啦，下次不就永久了。"</p><p>在朴佑镇拳头快要落到金东贤脸上的时候林煐岷开门救了他，好巧不巧朴佑镇就站在门口，直接被林煐岷打飞在地。</p><p>朴佑镇气得在地上装死碰瓷喊疼。</p><p>"你先回去吧。"这话是对金东贤说的，金东贤看看他又看看朴佑镇，吹了个口哨走了。</p><p>朴佑镇还是进了门。</p><p>"你到底想怎么样？"林煐岷倒了杯水坐下，抿了一口。</p><p>"追你啊。"直白的让林煐岷呛到了嗓子，猛咳起来。朴佑镇给他拍了拍后背，"有那么吃惊吗？我还不明显吗？"</p><p>"咳…我已经有想要被标记的人了，不是你。"</p><p>"谁啊？刚刚那家伙？"朴佑镇转头就要开门去追。</p><p>"诶，不是他。反正不关你的事。听明白了吗？"</p><p>朴佑镇冷笑了一声，"不明白。"</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>"后来你和那小炸药桶怎么样啦？"</p><p>"没怎么样，我跟他说我有想一起过一辈子的人。"</p><p>"你你你澄清了我们的关系没啊？"</p><p>"现在知道怕了，撩拨他的时候怎么不知道。"</p><p>"哎，你这醋都吃吗？"</p><p>林煐岷喝完了手里剩的啤酒，叹了口气。</p><p>"我不过就是一个凉薄之人。"</p><p>金东贤仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话，摇摇头，"恰好相反吧。"说完拍了拍他的肩，忍下了溢出嗓子眼的话。</p><p>明明就是动心了吧，才会害怕。</p><p>林煐岷抬头，望着他他远远的走远，高高的举起手挥了挥。</p><p> </p><p>父母从小教他冷静自持，从未见过像脱缰的野马一样鲜活的生命。自从遇到朴佑镇，生活就像天翻地覆一样，无所谓的很多事情有了喜恶，烙上了情绪。</p><p>朴佑镇有许多不知道的事。</p><p>比如，那天吃饭，林煐岷回答的话已经是那个月他说的最多的话了。</p><p>比如，虽然林煐岷的父母也很爱他，却也没有耐心能锲而不舍的跟他说那么多话。</p><p>比如，那段时间到底发生了什么，为什么林煐岷看到满头是血的男人会双眼通红。</p><p>比如，重逢之后，林煐岷早就跟随内心的记下过很多关于朴佑镇的小事，他的喜好，他的爱好。</p><p>比如，在朴佑镇很多不知道的夜晚，林煐岷躲在酒吧的角落，偷偷抿过各种鸡尾酒，最后还是点了一杯纯的荷氏金酒，甜中带辣。</p><p>比如，听完歌他还是会默默离开。</p><p>看惯了在外一片祥和的父母回到家就变成互相撕扯的狮子，总是为了无谓的小事所争吵。他目睹过父亲举着刀子的场面，也目睹过母亲狠狠地把碗筷摔在地上，父亲鲜血直流的场面。</p><p>曾经他也在争吵中关上房门，置身事外，但是母亲总会在休战后哭诉，“如果不是你，我早就离婚了。”好像他才是那个罪该万死拖着父母不离婚的罪人。</p><p>曾经他也想过，是不是长大了，一切就会好起来，他期盼地按着父母的意愿长大，成为亲朋口中的别人家的孩子，却在寒暑假回家时，还是能听到激烈的争吵。林煐岷从小便知道，倘若能避开大喜大悲，那么彻底的悲伤就不会到来。没有期望，就没有失望。</p><p>爱情这种东西，或许存在，但也许，永远也到不了他的身上。</p><p>爱情不会，心动却会，喜欢也藏不住。</p><p>他喜欢朴佑镇，所以朴佑镇对他来说最危险。林煐岷曾经读到过一本书，"同样的事日日反复， 只需遵循与昨日相同的惯例。 倘若避免大喜大悲， 彻骨的悲伤便不会到来。" 他并不想重蹈覆辙，让自己的喜欢也变成父母最后声嘶力竭奋力对抗的样子。</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>两个人又很久没联系。</p><p>再一次相遇是室友生日，李大辉在门外遇到了林煐岷，喝醉了酒不知分寸，非要拉他进去嗨。林煐岷是认得李大辉的，朴佑镇的室友，拉扯了一阵子还是跟着进去了。</p><p>一进去里面正在划拳摇骰子，好不热闹，朴佑镇腿早好了，架在桌子上划拳，一巴掌打上对面人的头，"喝！"</p><p>一抬头瞧见林煐岷来了，哆哆嗦嗦地把腿放下来，干咳了几声，众人纷纷让座。林煐岷坐在了他对面，游戏继续。</p><p>没想到林煐岷长得一副白面书生的样儿，酒肉游戏玩的还挺好。朴佑镇一时还抓不住他。不知道换了几轮，林煐岷终于输了。</p><p>"来来来选什么。"</p><p>"大冒险。"林煐岷不喜欢撒谎，也知道朴佑镇肯定会问什么。田雄听到话，醉眼朦胧地把签递过去给林煐岷选。</p><p>"选了什么？哇喔！！跟右边的第一位舌吻三分钟！"李大辉疯狂海豹鼓掌，笑声响彻屋顶。一个晚上总算有点劲爆的东西，还是平日惧怕的老师，众人也都沸腾了。只有林煐岷右边的那位男生涨红了脸，不知道该怎么办。</p><p>就在这时，朴佑镇越过拥挤的众人把那个男生拎出去，坐在林煐岷边上冲他说，"来吧，林老师。你主动。"</p><p>整个场子一片寂静，只剩下bgm的声音，大家迷茫的看着他俩，都在吃瓜。</p><p>"不要脸。"林老师没忍住骂了人。</p><p>"哥，这怎么能叫不要脸呢，明明是游戏呀，愿赌服输。为人师表啊。"说着朴佑镇还转了转他的狗狗眼，期待着看着林煐岷。</p><p>"那也不是跟你。"</p><p>"只说跟左边第一个，没说不能换座位啊。"</p><p>林煐岷被堵了一句，僵持不下。</p><p>"还是哥哥想跟别人亲啊？"</p><p>"我就不……唔"</p><p>拒绝的话还没说完，朴佑镇捧着林煐岷的唇就吻了上去，林煐岷不停的挣扎，周围吃瓜群众惊掉了下巴开始尖叫吹口哨的起哄。朴佑镇的舌头一路向前想撬开林煐岷的牙关，林煐岷就是不松口，李大辉眼尖又不怕死，大声说，"不是舌吻就还是要喝啊！"</p><p>朴佑镇端起一杯酒喝了一口，又覆上林煐岷的唇渡进去，起哄声此起彼伏，一场聚会到达了高潮。</p><p>林煐岷力气也不小眼看就要挣来朴佑镇，醇香浓烈的杜松子味爆发在人群中，朴佑镇发了彪。包厢里的omega都瘫坐在沙发上，难以抵抗和他本人一样彪悍的信息素，一瞬间场面混乱不堪。李大辉怒了，揪着朴佑镇就打，"朴佑镇你他妈给我出去！"</p><p>朴佑镇还是有良知的，拥着浑身瘫软的林煐岷就往外走。走出门一阵冷风拂面，朴佑镇清醒了不少，收了信息素，放开了林煐岷。</p><p>没想到林煐岷也彻底被激怒，第一次大声的扯着嗓子，冲他喊，"你到底想干什么！"</p><p>朴佑镇怒极反笑，"干你啊。"</p><p> </p><p>TBC.</p><p>林老师不听话整体基调都是炸毛的，害。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>